


Little Red Dipper (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Series: Little Red Riding Hood AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood, Gore, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is called upon his Grunkle Stan to bring him some goods but he runs into a little trouble on the way there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a Little Red Riding Hood AU would be super cool so I wrote this. Don't think I'll make multiple chapters for this AU unless I suddenly get another genius idea.
> 
> EDIT://I got another genius idea. Buckle your seatbeats!
> 
> EDIT 10/27/15: If you want to know why this is being discontinued please read this post I made on tumblr- http://2weaboo4u.tumblr.com/post/131847982374/a-note-on-billdip

Earlier Dipper and Mabel had gotten a message from their Grunkle Stan. Apparently he needed some items brought to his shack in the middle of the woods and was too lazy to go into town and get them himself. Of course Mabel already had plans with Pacifica for the day so Dipper was automatically elected to go do the errand. He packed up his bag since the trip would take a day or two of walking and he didn’t have a horse to ride to make it any faster. He threw on his worn out black cloak that was full of holes and was about to head out when his sister stopped him. 

“Wait a second Dipper! You can’t be going out in that old thing,” She scolded, handing him a brand new cloak that was a vibrant red. “I made this one for you,” She grinned at her surprised brother.

“Wow… thank you Mabel!” Dipper said with grateful enthusiasm, immediately taking off the old piece of clothing for the new one. He tied it around his neck in a loose bow, flipping the hood up. “Well, I’m off. I’ll be back in a few days,” He nodded to his sister, heading out the front door. 

“Stay safe!” Mabel called after Dipper, giving him a little wave before shutting the door gently behind him.

It took about a day to get to town and of course the items that Grunkle Stan wanted were food supplies. Dipper swore that the old man’s laziness would end up killing him one day. He stayed the first night at an inn, hanging out in the pub for dinner where he listened to the gossip and rumors of others. There were the usual secrets of men having lovers, controversies of the wealthy, but one in particular piqued his interest. There were whispers about a dangerous being in the nearby woods. They dubbed this being as “The Big Bad Wolf”. Travelers were going missing recently and some people had claimed to see them last with this strange wolf creature. But they were just rumors and lore, so he brushed it off like nothing.

Dipper headed back out at dawn with a basket full of food for his grunkle, traveling through the forest despite warnings not to. By mid-day he was halfway there and the weather was absolutely stunning so he decided to take a small break. Sitting down beneath the foliage of a large tree he took out an apple from his back and ate it while admiring the nature around him. However something skirted the shadows suspiciously, catching the young man’s eye. There was a prickle in the air, an unease that he was being watched by something…

Without hesitation Dipper stood and started to walk away from the area, hoping that it was just his own mind playing tricks on him. He finished eating his apple as he walked, throwing away the core in some underbrush for some random animal to find and eat later. But even after a while of walking he had concluded that something was definitely following him. The moving shadows, the faintest rustles around him… it was a bit frightening. He stopped and took a deep nervous breath. “Who’s there? Come out!” He demanded, trying his best to keep his voice steady. After a moment an amused chuckle met his demands.

“You’re a bit sharper than you look kid,” A male voice stated teasingly from right behind Dipper. The poor boy jumped and turned to see a handsome tall tanned man before him. He wore a strange triangular eye patch over his left eye, his other being a brilliant gold. His bangs were blond but the rest of his short hair was black. He was wearing a disheveled white blouse with a black bow tie and dress pants despite being out in the middle of the woods. But what really threw Dipper off were the sleek black wolf ears and tail. 

“Y-you… you’re the Big Bad Wolf aren’t you…?” Dipper questioned quietly with wide eyes, taking a step away from the strange creature who once again chuckled in response. 

“Is that what people are calling me these days?” The wolf man asked in return jokingly. “But despite how suiting it is I go by Bill, Bill Cipher,” He gave a mischievous grin. 

Dipper nodded hesitantly and quickly turned to leave. “Well, it was nice to meet you Bill. Now if you don’t mind I’ll continue on my way,” He stated, trying to make an escape but was unable to when his wrist was gripped by a gloved hand. 

“Hold on kid… something on you smells really good,” Bill whispered into Dipper’s ear, his single eye slightly dilated as his nose faintly twitched. “And I don’t think it’s anything in that basket…” He grinned, pinning the human against a tree.

Dipper couldn’t fight against Bill’s surprising strength, blushing brightly when he received a rough kiss full of feral passion. After a little bit he gave in, embarrassed to admit that he was enjoying the kisses and nips on the neck. 

Bill gently spread Dipper’s legs with his knee, torturing the boy with teasing nudges. He moaned a tiny bit in response, earning a grin from the demon as his ears perked. “You know… I was originally going to kill the old man in the woods, but I’d much rather gobble you up instead,” He mentioned, softly stroking Dipper’s cheek. “Tell me, what’s your name so I know who’s screaming for mine,” He requested sweetly.

“D-Dipper… Dipper Pines…” The young man murmured in response, feeling like he was going to go over the edge with his need for lust from Bill’s teasing. 

“Dipper hm…? I’ll be sure to remember that,” Bill smirked, rubbing his knee harder against Dipper’s pants. He earned a slightly louder moan and a frustrated expression from the shorter man. “You seem frustrated… perhaps I can help elevate that problem?” Bill asked but got an eager nodding before he was even finished. 

Bill began to strip the human down to nothing, soon discarding his own clothes. His hands traveled up and down the smooth skin, kissing Dipper deeply while holding him close. Grinding their hips together his own desire grew steadily with every touch and soft noise the boy uttered. Bill had to have him, he couldn’t restrain himself any longer. Without a word he turned Dipper to face the tree, pinning him there roughly and going at it with not a single warning. 

Dipper moaned out eagerly, not expecting to enjoy the pain. But strangely enough he did. The claws digging into his shoulders, bites drawing blood that Bill lapped up hungrily, animalistic thrusts into him that made his skin scrape against the tree bark. He climbed closer and closer to climax, soon screaming out for Bill in his painful pleasure. 

Bill was going harder, losing himself deeper within Dipper. The last time he felt this euphoric was hundreds of years ago. That euphoria revisited him when he gave one last deep thrust and came hard into his impromptu lover. Dipper came soon after, making a mess on the tree they had decided would be the perfect place to do this. 

Panting and exhausted Dipper collapsed into Bill’s arms, whom was panting as well along with a wagging tail behind him. He sat down and held the tired human close, nuzzling and cuddling him affectionately. Dipper was covered with wounds and bruises from Bill’s rough fucking but it had been well worth it. After a bit he was starting to drift to sleep a little from using up so much energy. Bill was gently stroking his messy hair, leaving little kisses and enjoying his cuteness. He murmured sweetly to the human, “Perhaps instead of eating you… I’ll keep you as a pet instead.”


	2. A Precious Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds himself as a captive of Big Bad Bill... but it isn't that horrible of a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, but you guys seem to like this XD

When Dipper awoke all he saw at first was darkness all around. There was something soft against his skin… fluffy even, surrounding his body. Blinking a few times he found himself in a type of bed made of furs. It was safe to assume it was rabbit since they had some of the coziest fur. He then became aware of something warm pressed up behind him. It was gentle and welcome along with rhythmic strokes of his hair. He glanced back and found himself flushing at the sight of Bill. A Bill that was lacking clothing of any kind.

“I see you’re awake my pet,” Bill chuckled, reaching over to stroke the human’s face. His gaze was affectionate, but it still held that tinge of danger. 

“B-Bill? Where am I?” Dipper stuttered, glancing down and noticing that he too was naked. 

“My den of course, we couldn’t rest in the middle of the woods after having that much fun,” Bill answered teasingly with a wag of his tail as the boy turned bright red. That’s right… they had fucked. Against a tree. 

Dipper shook off those thoughts and looked a little worried. “I need to so see Grunkle Stan… can I leave?” He requested, flinching when the slow strokes against his hair turned into a harsh grip.

“Of course you can’t leave… you’re mine now,” Bill stated cheerily, grinning despite his disturbing words.

“Y-yours?! I’m not so-“ Dipper tried to protest but was met with a pull at his hair, whimpering slightly and enjoying that pain the smallest bit.

“You’re my pet remember? Although I could let you go…” Bill said thoughtfully to himself. “But that means I’ll have to kill Stan like I was planning to,” He shrugged as if someone’s life meant nothing.

“B-but Grunkle Stan didn’t do anything wrong!” Dipper protested urgently. This wolf was just as insane as he thought.

“So? They don’t call me the Big Bad Wolf for nothing,” Bill smirked, letting go of Dipper’s hair and letting his hand travel down the young man’s smooth skin. “I’ll make you a deal…if you stay with me as my pet then I won’t kill Stan,” He offered with a nuzzle. 

Dipper was hesitant, but Grunkle Stan didn’t deserve to be punished for his actions. “…Alright, fine. I’ll be your pet…” He sighed.  
Bill’s ears perked up and that weird tail of his started wagging wildly. “Wonderful! To seal our contract I have a little gift for you,” He grinned widely. With a snap of his fingers a fine brown leather collar appeared in his free hand. Golden studs went all around it and the buckle of it was of the same precious metal. He slowly put it around Dipper’s tender neck, the buckle disappearing when it burst into blue flames. This left it on him indefinitely, sealing their contract. 

Dipper flinched at the fire but was surprised to find that it didn’t burn, but he was a little bothered by the fact that he couldn’t remove it. 

“Now… you know how pets work right? You follow orders and please me, in return I’ll reward you graciously,” Bill purred, slipping a hand down and faintly stroking Dipper’s member. The human squeaked a little in response but soon felt himself melting beneath the demon’s touch and gradually becoming harder. 

“Disobey however…” Bill trailed off, suddenly digging his nails into Dipper’s hip roughly. The boy winced and gave the slightest moan. “And I’ll punish you,” He finished, noticing that he seemed to have aroused his pet. He returned to stroking that sensitive area, rubbing him expertly. 

As Bill continued Dipper shivered a little and let out a breathy moan. He arched his back against the demon, murmuring his name with growing neediness. “What a filthy boy you are,” Bill purred into Dipper’s ear, suddenly picking up his pace. The young man’s breath hitched and he groaned eagerly, starting to pant. He never understood pleasure like this before. Sure he had experimented with himself but it was not nearly as devilish. Soon it had become overwhelming and he came hard, calling out loudly in one last moan. 

He lay there, catching his breath and flushed red. Bill was snuggling him from behind, kissing his neck affectionately. “You’re so cute when you make those noises,” He murmured.

Dipper felt his ears burning as he turned around and cuddled up to sex-crazed wolf man. This was such a mistake… a wonderful, wonderful mistake.


	3. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is starting to get used to his situation with Bill... for the most part anyway.

Dipper had been staying with Bill for a few days now, keeping him captive in the cavern. It wasn’t that bad, the wolf kept him fed and provided basic necessities. He wasn’t sure how to feel about getting fucked at least twice a day though. His conscious argued that it wasn’t right but the back of his mind relished in the pleasure he received. Due to these conflicting feelings he had tried to leave the forest… but the only problem was is that it seemed never ending. It was enchanted just for Bill’s needs, one of them being to keep the boy with him. 

Reflecting over his time with Bill so far, Dipper sat at the edge of a small fire right outside the cavern. It was late, the moon full in the sky and stars tickling the tops of the trees all around him. The fire glimmered in his eyes softly. It was questionable if he would ever see his family or friends again…

A pair of arms suddenly came from behind, sliding around Dipper’s waist and pulling him close to whoever it was. Dipper jumped at unexpected contact and gasped faintly, looking back to see it was just Bill. He sighed softly, blushing and leaning into the beast’s embrace. 

“Hm... you seem to be getting used to me,” Bill murmured, nuzzling Dipper’s neck affectionately. 

“Only because I’m stuck here,” Dipper mumbled, trying his best to ignore Bill. 

Bill chuckled into Dipper’s ear. “By the way… I have a little task for you pet,” He mentioned softly. 

“…What kind of task?” Dipper asked hesitantly, as Bill had mentioned earlier that as his quote on quote pet he was to follow orders.

“A simple one is all. There is a traveler at the edge of my forest, I want you to lure them in deeper,” Bill answered, smirking just slightly.

“…Why? What are y-,“ Dipper’s questions were interrupted by a harsh bite on the neck. He hissed in pain and pulled away from Bill a little, feeling the wound bleed a little. 

“Don’t ask questions pet, it’s none of your concern,” Bill said firmly with his ears twitching back, narrowing his eye at Dipper. “Remember, if you do well…” He whispered, bringing Dipper close once again. “I’ll reward you graciously,” He finished, licking up the blood from the wound. 

Dipper shivered beneath Bill’s tongue, God that felt good. “F-fine… it’s not like I have much of a choice anyway,” He murmured in response. 

“Fantastic,” Bill grinned, letting go of Dipper. “Start walking, the forest will guide you to your target,” He instructed, gesturing in the direction the human needed to head. Dipper nodded and did as he was told. He flipped his red hood up, the foliage faintly rustling beneath his footsteps. Now that he thought about it, he had no clue how he would get this person to follow him. He never really lied to someone to that degree before, but there’s a first for everything he supposed.

Soon the light of a lantern could be seen in the distance, Dipper hiding himself as soon as he saw it. His mind raced for some kind of plan but it didn’t take him long to find one. He took some blood from his semi-fresh bite on the neck and smeared it on his cheek. He then took a small clot of dirt and mixed it with the little bit of blood. He slinked around the traveler to the opposite side before running out suddenly. “H-help! The Big Bad Wolf is after me!” He panicked, going up to the stranger. It was a middle-aged woman in a tan cloak, her brown eyes wide with fear. 

“W-wait what?! Where?!” She questioned to which Dipper just grabbed her hand and started running into the forest. 

“No time to explain, we have to run!” Dipper claimed, leading her along. He could only wonder what Bill planned to do with her. But it certainly couldn’t be good. After a while he stopped, letting go of the woman’s hand. “I-I think we lost him…” He panted, putting his hands on his knees. His gaze darted around, wondering where on earth that wolf could be.

The woman caught her breath and seemed a bit relieved. But before she could speak a familiar figure appeared behind her, standing tall within the shadows. “You’ve done well my pet,” He grinned widely at Dipper, a sinister gleam in his eye. The woman gasped and glanced back, but it was too late. 

Bill shoved her to the ground, digging his claws into her flesh mercilessly and ripping open her stomach. She was screaming and struggling as the demon ate her alive, blood staining everything it touched. Dipper watched in horror, whimpering as he slowly backed away. So that’s what Bill did to those missing people, he mauled their bodies and made their internal organs his personal buffet. The woman was quickly dying, looking to Dipper and reaching out slightly and mouthing the words ‘Save me’. Dipper’s eyes welled with tears, turning away only to be stopped by Bill.

“Don’t you dare leave,” Bill growled through a mouthful of intestines. “This won’t be the last time you’ll see someone die after all,” He stated, swallowing down. Dipper flinched but didn’t make a move, trying his best to ignore the disgusting sounds of blood and guts behind him. After a while Bill finished up, coming up from behind Dipper and pulled him close. Dipper tensed, feeling that Bill’s clothes were still soaked with blood. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad now was it?” Bill purred, giving the human a gentle kiss. Dipper could taste the iron against his lips, but somehow he enjoyed it in a strange kind of way. “Anyway, about that reward, why don’t we clean up at the river and take care of it there?” He suggested. Dipper hesitantly nodded in agreement, not wanting to think about the murder that just happened before him. 

The pair headed to the nearby river, Bill being the first to strip down of course. He waited for Dipper to do the same, watching him hungrily. The human flushed beneath his gaze but did as he was expected, save for the collar. He slid into the river and was followed Bill, feeling the dirt and grime wash away with the soft cold current. The chill was a little much though and Bill seemed to notice the boy shivering, so he waded over and brought Dipper close. Bill gave off an almost unnatural amount of warmth but it was welcomed in his situation. 

Bill started kissing Dipper deeply when he got an opening to do so, the human not meaning to return them so eagerly but he couldn’t help it. It didn’t take them long to start getting heated as Dipper ground his hips into Bill’s. “Why don’t we take this to the shore?” Bill suggested breathlessly. Dipper murmured in agreement and went to shore with his lover. He glanced down, seeing that both of them were ready for action but Bill especially… His eyes flicked up to meet Bill’s for permission, to which the demon just smiled. 

Taking that as a cue Dipper lowered himself to his knees, feeling the grainy sand faintly scrape against his skin. He leaned forward and gently took the tip of Bill’s member into his mouth. Bill took a sharp breath and flushed a little, looking down at Dipper lustfully. Dipper took more of Bill into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Gradually as he picked up pace Bill gave breathy groans and after a little bit grabbed onto Dipper’s hair to encourage more pleasure. Dipper was oddly happy with treating Bill. The way he groaned and growled, gripping Dipper’s hair tightly. He was unable to resist touching himself, moaning as he continued servicing Bill. It didn’t take long for Bill to come into Dipper’s mouth who was a little unprepared. He swallowed down what he could but some of it dribbled down his chin. Bill watched Dipper finish himself off as well, causing more of a mess on himself. 

Bill’s tail wagged behind him as he crouched down and kissed the blushing young man sweetly with a chuckle. “What a good boy you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it.  
> I fucked it up good.  
> :D


End file.
